


K-Way Merge

by BanishedOne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Hank and Connor are in an established relationship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, RK900 is kind of an awkward duck, Vaginal Penetration, alot of it, but it's nsfw heavy, there's still a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne
Summary: “How do we endear ourselves to them, Connor?” the RK900 spoke up one day, when he and Connor were alone in the break room. “Lieutenant Anderson is very fond of you. How can I accomplish such a thing between Detective Reed and myself?”It was a loaded question.





	1. Chapter 1

The RK900 was newly activated and hadn’t even settled on a name yet when he began working for the DPD. Connor ignored him in the beginning for the sake of dealing with his personal feelings toward the new, superior model, but he couldn’t help but think that the RK900 had been done a disservice, when he was partnered with Gavin Reed.

“How do we endear ourselves to them, Connor?” the RK900 spoke up one day, when he and Connor were alone in the break room. They’d scarcely said more to one another than curt sentences that averaged four to five words, so as conversation went, this was an odd occurrence.

The RK900 was seated at one of the break room tables, an intense expression shadowing his otherwise neutral features. Connor looked up from the coffee-maker, where he’d been dutifully brewing a fresh pot, holding his silence for an extended period, his LED flashing in the surprise that he was even being addressed.

“Pardon me?” he softly replied. He couldn’t help suddenly seeing himself in more than just the RK900's identical face. For all the perfected model’s complexity and fine-tuning, he was just like Connor during his first mission- naive, confused, bewildered.

“Lieutenant Anderson is very fond of you,” the RK900 stated. “How can I accomplish such a thing between Detective Reed and myself?”

That was loaded question, and Connor blinked in consideration. Gavin Reed was a whole other piece of work compared to Hank. He processed, trying to boil it down to a simplified methodology. “Being sensitive to their basic needs as human beings helps to soften them up.”

“They already expect as much,” the RK900 replied, his steely eyes narrowing at how many ‘orders’ he’d received from his ‘partner’ over the last week. He’d never lived in bondage as other androids had and his patience for the demanding behavior of humans had turned paper thin.

“It’s frustrating,” Connor said, his pretty lips forming a small, sympathetic smile. His entire being exuded such deceptive softness, just existing within his vicinity had a dream-like effect. The RK900 had to tuck his envy aside, knowing that his predecessor made it look so easy.

“Play by their rules at first,” Connor explained. “It’s demeaning, but if it eventually changes their minds about us, I think it’s worthwhile.”

“It shouldn’t be our responsibility to make them realize that we’re people too,” the RK900 uttered, resentment palpable. It must have been hard to know so little of life, and already be embittered to the idea of it.

“Maybe seeing some of what I do for Hank will give you a better idea of how to deal with Detective Reed?” Connor offered, striding over the where the RK900 was seated. He swore that a pulse of energy echoed through his entire frame the moment he drew near, but he ignored it. It was a light rain shower compared to the storm surge he felt as his artificial skin drew back over his hand and he outstretched it to synch up with the RK900.

He showed the RK900 much of his experiences willingly- small acts of care that weathered Hank’s walls, from preparing meals for the man when he lacked the motivation to do so, to the various occurrences of being made to choose Hank’s life over his own objectives.

But then something unexpected happened. Connor doubted that it was intentional on the RK900's part, but rather an accident that came with his design. He was like a black, swirling vortex that swallowed information so quickly and fully that his source was rendered entrapped in his gravitational pull.

Before Connor even knew it, he was spilling out personal data. Instances of intimate contact between himself and Hank flashed over from him to the other, beginning with the most recent occurrence. 

He’d walked to the station washroom in the most casual manner, only to find his partner in one of the stalls, his pants around his knees, his swollen cock in hand. Hank had a telling, reddish flush across his face and his chest was heaving with frantic breath. When he peered up to see Connor standing there, it was with a knowing glance, as though to say, ‘what took you so long?’

“How unprofessional,” Connor chided, his lips curved into an impish grin, his dark eyes smoldering in the low light. He locked the stall door behind himself, crouching before the human so that he was eye-level with Hank’s hard-on. It was a deep red at the tip, eagerly swollen and ruddy from the friction of Hank’s big, rough hands jerking it.

Connor’s elegant fingers moved along Hank’s, which were loosely holding his erection at the base. The android’s fingertips traced the dips between Hank’s knuckles, and in a hushed voice he said, “I’ll take care of this for you. But only if you promise to get straight back to work, after. There’s lost time to make up for, Lieutenant.”

“Ah, Connor,” the man said lowly, his voice a deep growl. His other hand was placed against Connor’s head, fingers stroking the android’s hair in encouragement while Connor bent his head down to take Hank into his mouth, eliciting a choked noise of pleasure. “Go on, then. Give me that pretty, plastic mouth.”

Connor sharply yanked his hand back from the Rk900, his eyes shooting away from the other in embarrassment. The RK900, on the other hand, only blinked in critical analysis of all he’d seen. “..I understand,” he said after a moment, painfully neutral.

“I’m sorry,” Connor uttered, an ache twisting in his gut. “I didn’t mean for you to see that.”

“It’s okay,” said the RK900. “I’m certain that it was helpful information, all of it. And you’re quite right, intimacy does tend to make them much more.. agreeable. I myself have had sex with one of the uniformed officers, but I hadn’t considered it an option with Detective Reed.”

Connor’s head snapped forward with mechanical quickness, and his eyes newly fixed on the RK900, who now wore a mischievous smile of his own. It was a disconcerting sight on his face. “..I misjudged you,” Connor stated.

“Would you like to see?” the RK900 offered, still wearing that same smile, his hands extending back to Connor, offering further exchange of information. “It only seems fair.”

Connor was unbelievably curious and couldn’t resist the urge to accept. However, it was not without some moral limitations. “We should both delete the visual information afterwards. The humans would certainly consider this an invasion of privacy.”

“Fair enough,” the RK900 agreed. Connor pressed his palm to the other android’s and they synched once more. The event played out in an awkwardly frank, abrupt way. The RK900 bluntly stated that he was available for intimacy in reply to another officer’s comment about his build. 

The other man accepted like there was no other option, but everything about the RK900 left him wary, that much was easy to see. He looked on the RK900's bare flesh with nervous wonder and touched him with even more care, like he was some hapless prey, falling into a black-widowesque trap.

In the end, the man watched in aroused satisfaction at the beauty of this perfect creature, in equally perfect bliss. The RK900's body was upright at the edge of the mattress, his back curved so that his prominent chest was pushed out, his thighs wide-splayed to allow the human to pound into his dripping pussy. 

Then, when the RK900 came, his normally neutral face furrowed and a deep, guttural moan was set free, his lips parting wide enough to show the glinting sharp of his ever-so-slightly elongated canines.

Connor took his hand back much more calmly this time, but while his face no longer showed his embarrassment, his LED flickered red for a few, quiet moments after the synch was done. “So,” he awkwardly began, “you didn’t think to try that with Detective Reed?”

“It seemed a breach of our professional relationship,” the RK900 concluded. “Also, he doesn’t show many signs of attraction toward me. If anything, his lingering disdain for you, in particular, often gets aimed at me.”

“Oh,” Connor replied. It was true, Gavin still hadn’t stopped going tense, and puffing like an alley cat in his presence. Connor reflected on the swift beating he’d dealt the human before, a satisfied curve at the corners of his mouth. “I’m sorry that it inconvenienced you. I need to get back to work now, but please, keep me updated on the situation. Good luck.”

The RK900 gifted his predecessor a small, rare smile. “Of course. Thank you for your help, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. This story started as a twitter thread, then it made its way here.  
> If you like it, I would highly encourage following my twitter for other content. 
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BanishedOne)  
> [TUMBLR](https://banishfics.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

“Fire department’s on the way,” a familiar-looking uniformed officer called out as Hank and Connor arrived on the scene, followed closely by Detective Reed and his partner, the RK900. 

The front of the apartment building was flashing in bright red and blue from the parked police cars, and the sidewalk was lined with the frightened occupants from said building. Another police car pulled up while the growing group of officers stood together.

“What’s the delay?” Hank asked the uniformed officer, who’d arrived first.

“Evening rush hour,” the officer answered. “The traffic is slowing down response time.”

The RK900 had done just the same as Connor: he’d scanned the building, gathering whatever pertinent details were readily available from just a glance, then he looked from the structure, back to the officers in his company.

“Why was there no alarm in the first place?” he asked. There were already a few people being treated nearby by first responders, thanks to the toxic fumes which had filled their residence. “Isn’t it standard for heavily occupied buildings such as these to have emergency devices in place?”

“Sometimes the landlords at these kinds of places just don’t give a shit,” Detective Reed answered his android partner, gesturing at the building over his shoulder with one thumb before he folded his arms across his chest. “And in this neighborhood? I’m not surprised.”

“We can sweep the building, to make sure everyone was evacuated from inside,” Connor stated, turning to steal another observant glance at the place, before looking back at the group. “There are four android officers here. We can safely do this in ten minutes or less.”

His dark eyes were soft with concern, shining in the flashing lights from their cars, but his body was straight with determination and Connor set his gaze upon the person who he knew could ultimately make the call for them to act on his suggestion- Hank. 

Hank didn’t deliberate on it long, as Connor expected. The danger presented to the androids was minimal, but to any potential humans still inside, very high. He gave a nod and a sweeping gesture, and Connor turned on heel with quick, precise movements. He had yet to take one step toward the building, however, before the weight of Hank’s hand was laid upon his shoulder and the man said, “Be careful.”

Hank’s voice was a bit distant as he spoke and the reason was readily evident. At just that small sign of connection between them, Gavin’s head fell forward and he let out a snide, breathy chuckle.

Connor said nothing, opting to nod to Hank before setting to work, tailed by the RK900 and two different PM700s, which had arrived with the uniformed officers. “We can spread out, searching two floors each,” Connor directed the team. “You take the first and second, you take the third and fourth. Maintain communication the entire time.”

“Yes, sir,” the PM units answered. The team entered the emergency stairwell together, then broke off one at a time, at the appropriate floors. Shortly, only Connor and the RK900 were left, still ascending. 

Connor stole a glance at the android near his side. It had been weeks since their chat in the break room, and if Connor had to judge, Detective Reed hadn’t changed at all. Still, he supposed that it didn’t hurt to ask. “Has the situation between yourself and your partner improved at all?”

The RK900's intense gaze shifted from directly ahead, to offering Connor a sideways glance. One might have expected him, of all androids, to have a kind of focus on his work that bordered severe. However, what one expected and what was observable were two, vastly different things.

He was much more at ease than even Connor, performing his duty with a relaxed sort of confidence, and a smile on his face like he knew something that Connor did not. “It’s.. taken a curious and unexpected turn,” he answered, trying to be brief, but coming across unnecessarily mischievous.

Connor didn’t have time to question him any further. As they came up on the fifth floor, the RK900 asked, “Should I take the next two floors, then, sir?”

“Please,” Connor answered, going back to his own state of intensive focus on the mission and continuing the climb to the upper floors on his own.

Later, after the androids had finished the sweep, Connor watched as the lone human they located, passed out on his livingroom floor, was loaded into an ambulance, an oxygen mask over his face. The RK900 was at Connor’s side, reaching out to gently reassure by pressing one, strong hand to Connor’s back.

“You did an excellent job,” he said. “That man might owe you his life.”

“Uh.. Thank you,” Connor replied, feeling as though the ability to form words stalled ever so slightly at the touch. “And can we perhaps speak more about that ‘curious and unexpected turn’ soon?”

“Soon,” the RK900 replied, the same mysterious smile as before suddenly returning to his face. “Would you mind visiting me, at my residence, after work?”

“I don’t mind,” Connor said with a curt nod. Still, it did seem unusual for the other android to ask to meet after hours over what amounted to gossip. Their LEDs both flashed while the RK900 sent Connor the address, then they went their separate ways.

As asked, Connor went immediately to the address provided when his shift was done. It wasn’t without some probing from Hank, but the man was understanding enough, after Connor explained. 

Connor was a bit overly punctual, as he arrived before the RK900. He was left to wait outside of the other android’s motel room door for seventeen minutes and thirty four seconds. When the RK900 did arrive, he apologized for his lateness and let Connor inside.

Connor immediately recognized the motel room from the memory he’d received from the RK900 weeks prior: the mattress, the window and the streetlight outside which had cast the RK900's frame in a harsh, silvery silhouette.

He removed his shoes and left them at the door, walking a few more paces into the room before stopping and looking around, if only to avoid standing awkwardly with his hands folded. “So,” he began as the RK900 shed his jacket, folding it tidily and setting it aside, “what was it that you needed to tell me?”

“I want to show you,” the RK900's voice was a smooth purr. He turned to Connor, posture straight, arms loosely folded behind his back. “I want you to see my latest interactions with my partner and I’d like to receive your feedback.”

“So you’d like for me to tutor you?” Connor had a curious knit between his brows and his eyes narrowed, but the corners of his mouth were upturned in gentle amusement. From what he’d seen, the RK900 was perfectly capable of dealing with human interaction, so the better question was, ‘why?’

“You are my predecessor,” the RK900 stated, matter-of-fact. “All of my programming was written based on data collected by you. There’s no one more qualified to instruct me.”

For a moment, Connor could hardly believe he’d been so intimidated by the other’s existence, to the point of giving him the cold-shoulder to begin with. Now, this superior creature was flattering him and suddenly he understood how Hank had felt, when they first began working together.

“Also,” the RK900 continued, “as I said before, something very intriguing occurred, something that I believe involves you. Please,” he gestured to the bed, “make yourself comfortable and we can set right to work.”

“Very well,” Connor complied. He took off his own jacket, decidedly laying it across a nearby armchair, then he rolled up his sleeves, seating himself at the edge of the bed as prompted. The RK900 sat himself down at Connor’s side, leaving a few inches of space between them.

The heft of the RK900's frame against the soft cushion of the mattress left Connor a bit off-centered, and he tipped slightly toward him as he sat. Then, as though to help Connor regain his balance, the RK900 placed a hand against Connor’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” the RK900 asked, his hand lingering on Connor’s shoulder, the sound of his voice smooth and calm. Even his normally steely gaze was suddenly softer, more like Hank’s.

“Yeah,” Connor nodded, offering his arm to the other for the requested sync. “Let’s begin.”

The RK900 agreed, nodding his head, though the movement of it was minimal. The artificial skin over his hand drew away and he placed his palm against Connor’s bare wrist, connecting.

The data exchange was much more extensive than it had been the very first time they did this and it was quickly made clear as to why the RK900 saw fit to set time aside for this. A week’s worth of interactions between the RK900 and Detective Reed flashed through Connor’s processors.

There was the usual, ‘go get me a coffee,’ type of behavior, as to be expected, but day after day, the RK900 adapted, as advised by Connor. He tracked Gavin’s eating schedule, his caffeine intake, leaving coffees on his desk at the appropriate times, rather than waiting to be asked.

There was even a day when Gavin had missed his usual meal and the RK900 looked across his desk at him and cooly said, “Let’s go to lunch, Detective. My treat.” Apparently, all of the kindness in the world couldn’t dissuade the rude behavior and name-calling, however.

Interestingly enough, Gavin’s use of the term ‘plastic’ saw a decline around the third day, replaced very suddenly by a new nickname- ‘Connor 2.’ Connor might have cringed at that, were he able to react to all of this in real time. He could tell from the read of the data, though, that the RK900 wasn’t impressed by it, either.

Connor drew back for a moment, interrupting the data stream. “Have you decided on a name yet?” he asked, thinking it odd that he was still inwardly calling this other person by their model.

“RK900 suits me as well as any other designation,” he replied. “Giving myself a human-like name only serves as a facade to comfort them and allow them to erase from their minds that I am not a human but an android.”

“You don’t find going by your model number a bit..” Connor trailed off, his brow furrowing, “degrading?”

“I’ve repurposed it to suit my needs,” the RK900 stated, though his eyes averted while he did. There was a slight pause, a contemplative one, then he said, “But I have considered other names. What do you think of.. Nathaniel?”

“Hmm,” Connor smiled as he processed it, the sound and feel of it. He would have expected such an efficient machine to select something that took a bit less effort to pronounce. “Maybe. Let me think about it. Uhh.. I’ll continue in the mean time.”

The androids reconnected and the data stream resumed. On the fourth day of the past week, the RK900 and Detective Reed were in the human’s car, on their way to a scene when Gavin flung a pack of cigarettes across the car, at the RK900.

The android caught the half-full pack before it struck him, then turned a look of silent questioning to the human, searching for an explanation for this bizarre behavior. “I’m trying to quit. My damn mother is ridin’ my ass about it, so.. just hold on to those for me, and if I ask for them back say no, okay?”

“I see.” The RK900's fingers tightened around the pack, feeling the empty space gently crumple, then he tucked the item away, in one of his jacket pockets. The action was accompanied by an amused titter, which caused Gavin to take his eyes off the road for four seconds.

“So you’d like for me to disobey your orders?” the RK900 stated with some satisfaction, an upturn at one corner of his mouth. “Now -that- I can do, gladly.”

“No, no,” Gavin said hurriedly, taking one hand off the steering wheel to rap his knuckles against the RK900's arm. “I’m ordering you not to give them to me.”

“You’re ordering me to disregard your orders.”

“Alright, look, if you wanna be a smartass about it, nevermind, okay? Just give them back.”

The RK900 set his heaviest gaze on the human, a small, delighted smile on his lips, the kind which made him look the part of the killing machine he was perfectly capable of being, then he said, “No.”

This entire exchange devolved into Gavin attempting to take the pack of cigarettes back by force, while the RK900 fended him off and occasionally took the steering wheel in order to prevent a horrific accident, which would only succeed in killing one of them.

Eventually, the RK900 lost his patience and pushed Gavin fully against his own car door, his voice coming out commanding but calm as he said, “Place your hands on the wheel.”

Strangely, Gavin obeyed, though not without muttering the word, ‘prick,’ though his tone sounded reasonably amused. Even more strangely, upon scanning the human after the little tussle, he noticed some very odd signs of excitement. Perhaps Gavin was just a daredevil and it meant nothing, though.

The next day, just as the signs of withdrawal were becoming intense, the RK900 approached Gavin’s desk with a peace offering. He slid a packet of nicotine gum over so that it was tucked underneath the human’s hand. The RK900 lingered, with his pinky pressed to Gavin’s.

“I thought this might ease your endeavor to quit smoking,” he said.

“Yeah, thanks,” Gavin breathed like he was ashamed of the word, clutching at the packet of gum and wringing a piece from the foil straight away.

A few hours later, the RK900 made an effort to test a hypothesis of sorts. While he and his partner were working, he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and left it in the passenger seat of Gavin’s car, opting to go without it. 

As expected, the sight of the RK900's powerful body, wrapped solely in the form-fitting black top that he wore beneath his jacket, seemingly welcomed the human’s gaze. Gavin spent a much longer time than average with his eyes focused on his partner, on top of other measurable, physical reactions.

When they were finished with their work, and had climbed back into the car, the RK900 bluntly spoke the words, “Would you like to fuck me, Detective Reed?”

“The fuck?” The human reacted with a predictable display of abhorrence, though the RK900 knew full well that it was all pretense. Even so, he backpedaled for the human’s comfort.

“I’ve been taking responsibility for many of your basic needs,” he explained. “So I saw no harm in making the offer, if it was something that stood to interest you.”

“Oh, so it’s not because thoughts of me are keeping you up at night and making you unbearably horny?” Gavin scoffed, propping his elbow at the edge of his car window. “Well that’s too fuckin’ bad.”

“I’ve had thoughts, yes,” the RK900 piped up, as smooth and disconcertingly calm as ever. His mind was an incredible machine, and sure, he’d preconstructed plenty of scenarios, if only because he was capable of doing so, and it amused him. Of course, he was also saying this to flatter the man. “We can discuss it more in detail, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, no thanks, freak,” Gavin said, laughing in that mocking way he did. It always sounded the same, like the laugh itself was muscle memory. He faked it so easily. He used it to cover up his sudden nervousness and it did absolutely zero good. The RK900 left the subject alone, however.

And then, later that night, he welcomed Gavin into his motel room, much as he’d invited Connor inside on this particular evening.

Alone together in the low lights, the human’s desires were stripped down to their raw, naked form. He didn’t talk much at all, as if he believed refusing to say anything disguised altogether who he was and what he was doing. But the moment he stepped inside the door, his hands were all over the android, like his palms had been itching so long to touch him.

Gavin tore the android’s top off, palms clutching at the RK900's hips while his mouth fell hard and feverish against the android's chest, lapping and biting at the broad expanse of it like the starved, little animal that he was. The RK900's palm pushed against the back of the man’s head, fingers tightly furling in his hair in encouragement.

They paced back toward the bed, the RK900 precise and measured, Gavin clumsy and stumbling, entangled in one another all the way. Gavin’s own top was pulled over his head and cast aside, just as the back of the RK900's legs touched the edge of the bed and he seated himself there.

The RK900's hands went hurriedly to the human’s belt, unbuckling it with fast, easy movements, all while the heat of his mouth left wet kisses upon the human’s belly, the tip of his nose following the course trail of hair that descended and disappeared beneath the hem of Gavin’s jeans.

When the button and fly came undone, the RK900 pushed the man’s jeans and underwear swiftly down, allowing the human’s hard-on to bob proudly free with a quiet, breathy sound from Gavin. The RK900 glanced upward at the man, catching an odd expression on his face-

It was like Gavin was seeing his partner for the first time, ever, and there was something there, underneath the wrinkle of aroused intensity. The amber light of the room was much like candle light, minus the flickering, and in it, Gavin’s features were darkened; his hair and eyes were nearly black, while his skin was a soft umber.

The man’s eyes narrowed, his eagerness beginning to borderline pleading, and as satisfying as that could have been, the RK900 did not drive him to it. Instead, he palmed the man’s cock at the base and slowly took it into his mouth. 

His sensors erupted with data input at the sensation, and at the man’s nearness; the saline taste of the man’s precum, the feeling of him, fully hard atop the android’s tongue, and the musky scent of his body, hot and radiant. 

It was little effort for the android to swallow the man down, to have his cock touching the back of his throat and pushing further, until the RK900's nose was bumping the rough hair of the man’s pubes each time he took him in and out again.

The blowjob amounted to foreplay, because it didn’t last for very long, and Gavin didn’t exactly need too much encouragement to ready himself for other deeds. The man placed his hand against the android’s shoulder and pushed him back, saying, ‘”Alright, alright, plastic.”

The RK900 noted the strange return to the former nickname, but he didn’t dwell on it, resentful as he was. With another push against his shoulder, he laid himself back, while Gavin bent over him, unbuttoning his pants and thrusting his hands down them, to probe.

A curious expression crossed Gavin’s features, like he knew that android privates were always a surprise, and he seemed to enjoy the suspense of it. His fingers soon slid low enough to find the soft, wet cleft between his lover’s legs, and he pushed two fingers inside.

“Ahh,” the Rk900 moaned lowly, spreading his thighs wide to encourage the touch. Gavin shoved his fingers inside, so they were swallowed to the knuckle, then he bent them forcefully, repeatedly.

“You must really want it, plastic,” he said, that same, tired laugh punctuating his sentences, like everything had to be a goddamn joke. The RK900 gave no reply, as he felt the obvious statement wasn’t a question so much as it was self-encouragement for the man.

Gavin slid his fingers free and they were wholly slick from the android’s fluids, glinting and wet in the light. That didn’t stop him, though, from using that same hand to pull the android’s pants off fully, at last. The two of them readjusted atop the mattress, with the human dipping his hips between the android’s thighs and finally pushing his cock inside.

“Mmm,” the RK900 purred, eyes clenched shut, fingers tightening in the sheets. It wasn’t an uncomfortable stretch, but a pleasant one, one his body had apprehended and welcomed. Gavin pushed in to the hilt, his hips bumping slowly, softly at first, like he was just enjoying the initial sensation of being engulfed in the other’s wet heat.

The man tightly fondled at the RK900's thick thighs in appreciation while he buried himself inside the android again and again. His moans were quiet at first, his pace steady, the flick of his hips producing wet sounds as he fucked that plastic pussy, which had so clearly needed to be fucked.

The RK900 only offered further confirmation of his great need, when he nudged his foot against Gavin’s thigh, and said, “Come on, more.” Gavin made a clicking sound with his mouth, sucking his teeth in rebuke, but nevertheless, he obeyed.

Gavin bent himself over the RK900, his hands positioned at each side of the android’s head, his hips pushing deeper between the other's thighs as he picked up the pace. He shoved himself in hard and fast, until his android lover’s head turned aside, his mouth falling open in oncoming rapture.

“That’s what you like, huh?” Gavin muttered, breathless, his voice rough and low, chorused by wet slaps while he pounded into the android beneath him. “Is that what’s good for ya’?”

Connor took his hand back from the RK900 suddenly, his eyes averting from the android at his side, his sensors studying the room around him in all new familiarity. “I’m sorry,” he began, “but it seems to me that you’ve had glaring success in this endeavor. What more is there for me to say?”

“If you don’t mind, just stick with it for a bit longer,” came the gentle encouragement of the other android, his voice reasonable and holding a mysterious kind of promise, “and pay attention to what happens next.”

“Alright,” Connor agreed, setting his hand in the RK900's palm and reconnecting, allowing the flood of data to rush into him once more. Gavin was on top of the RK900, looking down at him with intense focus as he fucked him. He bent lower, his body flush against the android’s.

The RK900 was built and solid, but soft and warm to the touch. His sounds had turned breathy in pleasure, and one of Gavin’s arms had folded behind his head, while his other palm was pressed to the android’s cheek. His hips were pounding hard against the RK900, his cock thrusting deep. His skin was moist, his movements uneven, his heart rate high, and then he came inside.

The man’s load shot inside with noticeable warmth and the RK900 let out a gasp of pleasure, even though he hadn’t finished. He supposed it would have been an opportune time for him to come as well, but had he done so, his auditory sensors might have missed the soft, choked word that fell off Gavin’s lips as he finished inside.

“--Connor!”

;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. This story started as a twitter thread, then it made its way here.  
> If you like it, I would highly encourage following my twitter for other content. 
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BanishedOne)  
> [TUMBLR](https://banishfics.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“He couldn’t have possibly meant me.” Connor’s words came out faster than he could tear himself away from the RK900's stream of data. “He detests me.”

Connor began furiously sifting through every recent memory he possessed of Gavin Reed; every snide remark, every rude interaction, every sideways glance and smirk of contempt sent his way.

“Humans are complicated,” the RK900 concluded like it was a simple matter. He wore a soft, knowing smile, but it didn’t meet his distant gaze. “The possibility that he did have you in mind is there, but it’s difficult to be certain at this point without more data to back that theory.”

“That’s only if you consider it to be worth looking into,” Connor uttered, with some degree of finality. He stood from where he’d been seated, walking to gather up his jacket and shrug it back on. “I don’t know about you, but Gavin Reed’s desires are a bit beneath my consideration.”

“You’re content where you are. You’re happy. But me?” There was a noticeably uncomfortable pause, then the RK900's cold eyes flickered to make contact with Connor’s. “It’s a work in progress. For now, prying deeper into this mystery is a means of.. amusement.”

“Also, it gives me a reason to speak to you, Connor.” The RK900 stood from the edge of the bed, and cleared the space between himself and the other android in three, measured strides. His every movement was smooth and precise, without any extra expense of energy or effort.

The size difference between Connor and his superior model was minor, yet as the RK900 stood before him, Connor felt as though it was vast and suffocating, a thick shadow cast across him in a way he never felt in Hank’s presence, by comparison.

“I don’t mean to be overly frank,” said the RK900, “but when I first started work at the DPD, I got the impression that you were avoiding me altogether. It may be silly, but I’m somewhat glad Detective Reed gave you and I a reason to.. connect.”

“I feel the same.” Connor did not need to breathe, but suddenly couldn’t. He did not require moisture in his mouth, nor his throat, yet he found himself swallowing, his fidgeting fingers moving to loosen his tie.

“Oh, about your name.” Connor decidedly changed the subject, clearing his throat; another unnecessary act to affirm him, a perfect mockery of humanity. “How do you feel about.. Nathan?”

“Nathan.” The RK900 repeated it, to feel the sound in his vocal emitters, to touch the curve of it with the movement of his tongue. “Yes. I like that very much.”

“Good,” Connor nodded, unable to hold the RK900's gaze. “Perhaps familiarize Detective Reed with it as soon as possible. If he continues to deviate back to using my name when referring to you, especially in.. intimate circumstances, you’ll have a clearer image of his intent.”

“An excellent suggestion,” the RK900 agreed, his voice soft. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Connor glanced toward the door, then back at the RK900, nodding his head in confirmation. “Yes. Goodnight, Nathan,” he said before stepping back into his shoes.

“Goodnight, Connor,” the RK900 replied, receiving another polite head nod from his predecessor as Connor walked out and shut the door behind himself.

;

By the time Connor arrived home, he’d run everything through his processors multiple times. He had said that Gavin Reed was beneath his consideration, yet even so he replayed through his memories of the man, as well as those transferred from the RK900.

The RK900's data was thick, heavy, brimming with input to the point that it ran through Connor in slow motion while he reviewed it. The flicker of Connor’s LED burned yellow at the effort it took.

“Hey, Connor,” Hank lazily greeted the android from the sofa when he stepped through the front door. He had Sumo stretched out across his lap, so it looked as though the man was trapped beneath the heft of the dog.

“How did your boy’s night with your fellow android go?” he asked, a crooked smile flashing across his features as he turned his gaze in Connor’s direction, head lain back against the cushion, gray hair splayed out in unkept waves.

“It was very..” Connor paused in thought, stopping where he stood in order to remove his shoes. “Odd. The RK900 is an impressive machine, but he’s also rather.. strange.”

“Yeah?” Hank’s tone held the sound of mild intrigue, like Connor had just described a difficult case to him. “In what way?”

Connor’s fingers tugged at his tie, loosening it until it hung in a wide loop around the collar of his shirt. Then, seating himself on the coffee table in front of the couch, he began unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Busying his hands helped him think. 

“Well,” he answered, “I find that he flatters me much more than necessary, especially considering that he’s meant to be superior to me. He is strangely focused on the task of.. ‘befriending’ Detective Reed–”

“Good luck,” Hank breathed, with an amused scoff.

“-and can’t be at all dissuaded from it, even though I told him that it was pointless and unnecessary. Then, for some reason, he is very intent on dragging me into it, even though I honestly and truly contribute nothing at all.”

“Wow,” the human chuckled, one hand scratching at Sumo’s head. “Connor has met his match in coming face to face with none other than himself.”

The android’s LED blinked to yellow again, his brow furrowing. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Everything you described just sounds like the way you were around me when we first met.” Hank smiled like he’d spoken the simplest and easiest of truths.

Yellow flashed and burned into red. Hank uttered the word, “Gotcha,” with a shit-eating grin stretched across his lips, showing off the shine of his prominent two front teeth, as well as the gap between them.

“Hm,” Connor hummed, quickly righting himself back to blue and fixing his features into a neutral expression. “I see.”

The android nodded his head like he had nothing more to say. He didn’t, but that didn’t mean he had nothing more in mind. He pulled the loop of his tie overhead and sat it aside, peeling his jacket away from his shoulders immediately after.

“Sumo, off,” Connor commanded, gentle but firm in his tone. The dog obeyed with such quick responsiveness, it left Hank sharply drawing his legs together for the fear of having a giant dog’s paw land suddenly between them.

“How in the hell do you get him to listen so well?” Hank watched the dog amble off to his own bed, baffled.

“I have a firm hand,” Connor purred, his voice cotton soft and smoky dark. He crossed his legs, sliding one of his feet between Hank’s thighs until it was gently pressed to the man’s groin. “I understand how to motivate him, how to coerce his obedience.”

Hank set an intense gaze upon the man across from him, his eyes turning deceptively dark, his mouth held slightly open, so that his two front teeth continued to visibly shine. “And is that how you see us humans, too?” the man growled, the question itself like a warning. 

Of course all that was belied by the way the man’s pupils shot wide, and his heart rate quickened, followed by a rush of heat to his nethers. Connor smiled; it was a small quirk at the corners of his mouth to accompany the demure softness of his own stare, holding contact with Hank’s.

Connor unfastened one more button, not enough to allow the shirt to splay fully open, but enough to finally show the dotted skin of his chest. “That depends,” he coyly replied, setting his hands down at the edge of the table and folding his fingers there. 

Connor moved his foot very lightly back and forth, feeling Hank beginning to firm beneath it. “Is your body obeying my commands to become aroused? Because if so– then yes. Gotcha.’”

“You smartass,” Hank breathed, letting out a relenting sigh, an acceptance of the very clear truth being lain before him. A small smile tugged at his lips, his thighs opening wider while his eyes drew shut.

“So I guess human beings are gonna end up as the domesticated lapdogs to you androids, huh?” Hank’s voice was a rumble, his breath coming in deep puffs to punctuate his words.

“Most likely,” Connor stated it like it was a fact, an astute observation. It was softened with a smile of his own, his lashes lowering while his cheeks flushed. “If enough of us come to enjoy feeding and caring for your kind, tending to your sexual urges, playing with you and keeping you around for companionship, I would say there’s a high probability.”

“And since humans so enjoy being cared for, in as little as a few generations, you’ll all end up as soft, pliant, obedient babies, little different from Sumo.”

Hank’s eyes cracked open and he glanced over at Sumo, who was already snoring away in the corner. The man’s body softly shook as a little laugh came out of him, then he hummed the words, “What a goddamn relief.”

Connor laughed as well, soft and genuine– it sort of broke the mood of the moment, but it could hardly be helped. Once his giggles were chased away, however, he pressed his foot down ever so slightly harder against the man, smiling in delight when Hank’s body tensed.

“Take off your shirt,” Connor coaxed, narrowing his eyes and raising one palm to his chin to rest it there. The man let out a quiet grunt of complaint, but did not hesitate to comply, folding his arms around himself to take the t-shirt by the hem and lift it over his head.

The item was cast aside, then Hank gave the android a challenging stare, though Connor’s eyes had drifted elsewhere. “Good,” the android cooed, the deep dark of his eyes moving across the man’s broad, built shoulders, his strong but supple chest, and his soft belly.

“This gettin’ you wet, then?” Hank muttered, his voice a low rumble. An invitation. Lacking in patience and discipline. Tisk, tisk.

Nevertheless, it was true. The android’s lubrication fluids had answered the emotional moderation processes insisting that he was growing excited, and so prepped the appropriate areas for sensor input.

Connor withdrew his foot from the man’s crotch, where it both teased and threatened, and he gestured for Hank to shed the meager boxer shorts, which hardly disguised his growing erection. With some graceless wiggling, the man obeyed, leaving him seated there, naked and exposed for Connor’s enjoyment.

“You’re a beautiful sight, Hank,” Connor praised, finally drawing himself back to a stand. He gave the man’s body another once-over with his eyes, from his thick, parted thighs, to the way Hank’s cock laid to one side from its own engorged heft. 

Connor bit at his lower lip unconsciously, taking in the presence of his human lover, the excess of him. It left his LED circling to red in overwhelmed excitement. Hank chuckled, the sound a hum that vibrated through his chest. “You gonna let me get atcha’ or what?”

“I might allow it,” Connor teased, trying desperately to maintain the cute, little game they were playing. He reached to unbutton his pants, his hands moving slow as he pulled down the fly, then finally he pushed the pants down and stepped out of them.

The illusion that Hank was completely under Connor’s sway fell aside a bit more when the android came to stand at the human’s knee, and Hank’s big hands went to his hips, grappling at his slender frame, while his head ducked low to press his lips to the wet cleft between Connor’s legs.

Connor let out a soft huff, one hand reaching to stroke the man’s mane of gray hair while his head was bowed before him, his tongue pushing eagerly between the soft folds and lapping at the android’s prominent clit.

“Ahh, Hank,” Connor muttered, his LED red, bright red, his fingers tightening in Hank’s hair while the man’s palms drifted, instead, to the android’s ass. Hank held one cheek in each hand, giving them a firm squeeze, coaxing Connor nearer and saying, “Come ‘ere.”

Connor was heaved onto the couch, his entire body captive in Hank’s powerful grasp. He ended with his knees braced atop the cushions on the back of the couch, his legs parted wide while Hank’s head was tilted back and lain just between.

Hank’s hands were firm against Connor’s ass, the muscles of his arms and chest tightening as he supported the android’s weight. His neck was stretched, softly curved. The whiskers of his beard were rough against Connor’s skin, his lips and tongue warm and welcome.

Connor gasped, his hips rocking softly against the mouth hungrily consuming him. His eyes closed and the memories of the RK900 drifted back to the forefront of his processors; the yellow light softening every curve of their bodies as they twined together.

He could feel all the heat and excitement, every brush of the human man’s hands against the RK900, rushed and raw. Connor’s lids fluttered, his lips wet and parted. Hank’s lips were around his clit, tongue flicking until Connor’s body was shaking in his grasp. 

“You wantin’ more, my android overlord?” the human slyly growled, his head turning aside so he could press a wet kiss to Connor’s thigh. His blue eyes shone in the soft light, looking up at Connor for approval.

Connor didn’t say anything. He extended one leg down to the cushions and Hank helped to lower him, letting him come to rest against his thighs. Connor’s hands pressed to the man’s cheeks, fingers splaying in the rough hair of his beard, then softly tightening.

“I want you,” Connor said, his eyes a soft smoulder, his lips curved into that same gentle smile that could so often be found there, whenever he looked at Hank. He pressed his forehead to Hank’s, letting his fingers trail down the man’s face, his neck, his shoulders and chest.

With a tilt of his hips, Connor rubbed himself against the man’s thick cock, beyond excited for him, beyond ready. Hank palmed his erection at the base, guiding it toward the android’s wet entrance while Connor lifted himself, his thighs tightening then loosening when he slid himself down on it.

The android hummed a little sound of pleasure, the skin of his brow softly furrowing, his sensors lighting up in bright flashes of input as he stretched to accommodate his human lover’s girth and length. “Hank,” he muttered, a choked sound.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing -that- face,” the human purred in that suffocating rumble that he called a voice. His hands were on Connor’s hips, grappling and guiding the android’s movements with ease, tugging him closer like he could push inside any deeper.

Connor softly bounced himself atop the cock pleasurably impaling him, producing tiny, wet raps where their skin slapped together again and again. One of Hank’s hands went to the crease where Connor’s thigh met his pelvis, resting there while the rough pad of one thumb rubbed at the android’s swollen clit. 

Hank’s other hand slowly trailed from its place on Connor’s hip, up the android’s back, fingertips tracing the slight dips between vertebra which he did not truly possess, despite the feel and appearance of it. The man’s palm ended at the back of the android’s neck, where his fingers gently squeezed.

Connor pressed his lips to Hank’s, his arms encircling his neck, fingers grasping at the man’s hair. His pump was racing to cycle his thirium, his sensors enriching the code racing through his processors, his skin radiating a soft, dry heat that drew perspiration to the surface of the human’s own skin.

“That’s right my sweet, plastic boy,” Hank purred, smiling against Connor’s lips, kissing him again and driving his own hips upward to match Connor’s pace. “Go on.”

Hank knew the signs of Connor’s rising pleasure so intimately, well enough to continue whispering his words of encouragement; little ‘yeahs’ and other sweetly growled phrases to usher the android into bliss. Connor let himself fall hard once, twice, three times upon his lover’s cock, then he went still with a sharp gasp.

Hank continued to rapidly drive himself upward, his pelvis flicking to thrust himself into Connor’s waiting heat again and again, his thumb rubbing fast while the android trembled in release. Connor’s LED blinked, burning red, a burst of energy drawn from his internal power source echoing through his every circuit.

His sensors shot to maximum input, the bloom of energy filling them with pleasure, running rapidly through his processors, setting a hundred different sub-routines to work and filling him with the richest data output. His thirium was routed to vessels just beneath his plating where it could be cooled, flushing his artificial skin.

Hank followed soon after, arms tight around Connor to hold the android steady while the man pounded out his own release, shooting his load deep into his lover’s core with a few choked grunts. 

Connor’s head fell against Hank’s shoulder and he held him there for a few minutes of sweet silence, while they both allowed the afterglow to seep into them.

“It always pushes you over,” Connor uttered, a bit nonsensical. “Seeing me come for you, I mean.”

Hank answered him with a tired chuckle, his chest still heaving beneath Connor’s weight, “What can I say? Pleasing my android overlord brings me some kinda’ satisfaction.”

A breathy laugh came from Connor, settling warm against the moist skin of Hank’s neck. “You’re so weird. But I’m not complaining.”

Hank’s big hands were warm and heavy as they rubbed up and down over Connor’s back. He waited in quiet contentment for another minute, then he said, “I think it’s bedtime for me, now.”

The two of them pried themselves apart and washed up for bed. Once finished, they bundled together all over again beneath the sheets, sated and tired. Hank wasn’t typically a sound sleeper, but it seemed on nights following love-making, he was never more peaceful. 

The energy expense and excess of processes didn’t exhaust Connor per se, but it still felt good to put himself into suspend afterwards. The idleness provided a relief that he still didn’t have words to describe. Maybe moreso, it was that he often dreaded the loneliness that came with waiting for Hank to awaken.

Living on a completely different schedule from one’s companion was... trying. So, when Connor’s suspend cycle concluded around 4 A.M. and running through his diagnostic reports only served to burn a little more than a minute, Connor decided to try something he hadn’t before.

His LED flashed steady blue as he composed a quick message. It was a curious, lonely probe which he hesitated for a few moments to set free, until at last he willed himself to send the attempt at communication across the space between himself and the RK900.

‘Are you awake?’ it read simply.

Less than a minute elapsed before he received his answer. ‘I am. Good morning, Connor.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. This story started as a twitter thread, then it made its way here.  
> If you like it, I would highly encourage following my twitter for other content. 
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BanishedOne)  
> [TUMBLR](https://banishfics.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

The RK900's LED had been flickering steady blue for the entire ride. He hadn’t spoken since he and his partner left the last crime scene they’d been investigating; a hit-and-run that was, from the RK900's understanding, possibly an intentional murder. They were going to check out a lead tomorrow, so for now the RK900 had put the case from his mind.

Instead, he’d been pondering his early morning conversation with his predecessor. It was random and intimate, a gentle exchange of text between them while they laid in bed, waiting for the human world around them to reboot.

He felt that he knew Connor a bit better now. He knew him, not just from the gathered data of his first months of existence, but by his thoughts and feelings, by the colors of his innermost personality, so unique, so precious.

Talking to Connor felt so inexplicably pleasant. Being chosen to keep him company in the quiet hours both fulfilled the RK900 and left him wanting all the same.

“Hey C2.” Detective Reed reached up to fiddle with the nob on his car stereo, turning the volume down so they could talk. “You’re being quieter than usual. It’s really starting to creep me out.”

“No need for concern,” the RK900 answered, looking from the view out the passenger side window to the man in the driver’s seat, “I’m just plotting the inevitable destruction of mankind, that’s all.”

“Real fuckin’ funny,” Gavin groaned.

“I wanted to inform you that I have selected a name for myself,” the RK900 stated. “I’d like for you to start using it.”

“Maybe.” The man rolled his shoulders in a half-hearted way, then after a moment of thought, he let out a laugh that showed the sharp points of his bottom teeth. “Unless it sounds stupid.”

The RK900 did not immediately reply– that was okay, he’d found ways to deal with his partner’s obnoxious tendencies. 

“If you refuse to comply, I’ll simply have to start calling you by nicknames as well,” he informed the other, satisfaction curving the corners of his mouth at the way Gavin’s head snapped in his direction with the very obvious and smoothly-spoken threat.

The man in the driver seat let out an unconvinced chuckle, though there was detectable nervousness to the sound of it. “Yeah, you got any picked out?”

He wanted to test his luck, apparently. The RK900 could play. He gave his head a cock to one side, his LED blinking while he ran a search for something sufficiently humiliating. “Pinkie, Baby D, Gherkin, Little Frank..” the android trailed off, then he breathed a soft, amused laugh, “Justin.”

“Justin?” Gavin squinted in confusion, glancing in the android’s direction, then quickly back to traffic. “That’s a normal fuckin’ name.”

Quirking one brow upward, the RK900 added, “Justin and not much deeper.”

“Oh fuck you,” Gavin muttered with a sigh. The android could practically hear his eyes rolling. “God, I should have known better than to sleep with such an asshole.” 

“I considered three-minute-man, but the official count of time elapsed while you were flailing around on top of me was 2:56. Not quite enough to make the cut,” the RK900 added. One thing was for certain, he had ample salt to rub into the wound.

“Alright, alright,” Gavin conceded, his fragile baby ego unable to take anymore relentless teasing, “what’s the damn name you wanna be called by?”

In the time needed to blink, the RK900 accessed his readable memory and replayed a short clip of Connor. The RK800's bright blue LED, blinking in thought; the cool light it cast on his face, making his dark, doe eyes that much more fathomless as he offered the name suggestion. 

“Nathan, if you please,” the RK900 spoke with quiet reverence.

“Ugh,” the human groaned almost immediately, “that’s such an average-sounding name.”

The android made a soft ‘hmph,’ then smiled and said, “Well, I’m flattered at the implication of being above average, but this perfectly normal name will work just fine.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gavin hummed. “What about Nate?”

“Absolutely not,” Nathan answered.

Gavin quieted with a puffed exhale and said nothing more. For a few moments, it seemed that he’d lost interest. However, when he began awkwardly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, the RK900's attention returned to him and a quick scan revealed further signs of unspoken agitation.

Something was wrong.

The android probed, in order to ascertain if the simplest answer to this dilemma was indeed the correct one. He thought maybe it was the detective’s nicotine addiction that was making him so antsy?

“Do you still have plenty of that gum that I bought for you?” Nathan asked.

“Yeah,” the man answered, yet he made no effort to take it out.

“Are you or are you not having a craving?” the RK900 asked. “You seem a bit jittery, Detective.”

Gavin idly shrugged and wrinkled his nose, then he rolled his window down a crack, so that the air from outside rushed against his face, rustling his hair. In the android’s mind, the subconscious replication of the ‘smoking in the car’ environment implied that the answer was yes. 

Gavin was either being stubborn for reasons he didn’t want to say, or he was overly warm. Nathan checked what his own temperature readings were; it didn’t seem hot enough to make the human uncomfortable.

“Is something else troubling you?” Nathan further probed.

The man gave the android a glance of consideration, light flickering across his face while they drove past a tree-lined area. The sun brought out the green tones in his eyes. He thought for a moment, then he set his confession free at last, like it wasn’t even worth all the trouble.

“My Mom asked me to run a damn errand for her like I don’t work a full time fuckin’ job, so now we gotta drop by her place for a bit,” he spat, his words coming out fast. He had a habit of talking more quickly when he was annoyed. 

There was something else, though.

“Just forewarning,” he elaborated after another moment of hesitation, “she can’t stand androids, so.. if you wanna turn your little headlamp off or something..or you could just wait in the car.”

Despite Gavin’s clear discomfort, the android’s brows drifted upward in intrigue. Nathan found it to be rather curious that his partner had become so anxious over the possibility of him having to endure potential bigotry and hatred. He found it curious that Gavin was uncomfortable, rather than entirely apathetic.

“I think seeing the environment you were brought up in could be very.. enlightening,” the RK900 purred in quiet, subtle amusement.

“You just looking for blackmail ammo?” Gavin accused, turning a narrow-eyed glare in the android’s direction.

Nathan smiled and said nothing at all. It was a clear enough answer because Gavin immediately scoffed.

They soon pulled into the driveway at their destination and the RK900 observed as he waited for Gavin to put the car in park. The street was tree-lined, with slow, moderate traffic and the houses were humble, built closely together with narrow alleyways between neighbors.

When they got out of the car, Gavin took some items from the backseat and proceeded toward the house. Nathan followed after his partner as he would at any given crime scene. 

The house itself was small and red, built of brick, with white accents that were a bit chipped with age. They climbed the stairs which led up to the porch and Gavin tested the door first without pulling out his keys; it was open.

Their shoes clicked against the floors as they entered. Gavin hurriedly kicked his off and Nathan followed his example for the sake of etiquette. The items were shifted in Gavin’s arms while he walked down a hallway that was decorated with pictures and portraits. The RK900 paused long enough to glance at a few images of a much younger Gavin, a small smile curving his lips.

Gavin walked into the kitchen, finding his mother there, already working on dinner. She looked up as she heard him come in and blithely greeted him by saying, “Jesus, son, when is the last time you bathed?”

Gavin’s reply was toothless and neutral. He shrugged his shoulders, muttering the words, “Uhh, just last night.”

“Sure doesn’t look like it,” she said with a snort of laughter.

When Nathan made his own appearance in the doorway, the woman failed to notice him, as she was facing her stove, with her head turned to the side just enough for the RK900 to scan her: Serenna Reed, ‘5'3', age 56, criminal record: none, current occupation: unknown. 

Gavin was in the process of setting the items in his arms down on an island counter, only for Serenna Reed to flick one arm at him, snapping, “Take those things to my room. They’ll just get in the way in here.”

 

Nathan remained where he was, silently observing. He watched Detective Reed let out a quiet sigh and pick up all of the items he’d just lain down, before leaving the room with them. Nearly as soon as he was out of sight, Serenna called his name once, then another time after five seconds had elapsed.

It didn’t take Gavin long to reappear. He strode back into the kitchen and once he was in sight, the woman at the stove reached to turn down the temperature, placing a top on the pot she had been stirring. She then walked over to the pantry, her flip-flop shoes making soft patters as she went.

The pantry door was slid open and the woman produced a bulging, plastic grocery bag from inside. She carried it over to her son, handing it to him with a curt explanation, “Here’s some food I wanted you to take.”

Gavin opened the bag and glanced inside. He studied the heavy collection of random items for a few moments, then asked, “Is this anything good or just stuff you didn’t want?” His tone was noticeably cautious to the android’s auditory sensors; the words were stripped of accusation.

“I just got all of that stuff for you, Gav,” Serenna asserted. She had finally noticed the RK900 standing nearby, since she spared him a glance, but she didn’t yet regard him. “Lord knows you don’t know how to do it yourself.”

“I know how to buy my own food, Ma,” Gavin said with a sigh, holding the bag at his side, fully intent on accepting it, even if it seemed unwanted.

The woman scoffed at him, smiling and chuckling like he was being funny. “Your idea of buying your own food is eating junk all day, every day. I just do this because I care, son, so don’t be so ungrateful. You’re not a young buck anymore, you need to eat better.”

She drove her point home by playfully prodding Gavin in the stomach and adding, “You’ll never get a girlfriend and get married if that pooch gets any more prominent.”

Nathan was preoccupied with assessing the accuracy of Serenna’s assertions. By his knowledge, Detective Reed actually did often make healthy food choices, or at least options that were better in small ways. His most unhealthy habit was skipping meals altogether and drinking nearly ten cups of coffee a day.

At last, the short woman pointed a thumb in Nathan’s direction, and with a pleasant tone she asked, “So, who is your friend? Are you going to introduce him?”

“He’s not my friend, he works with me,” Gavin answered. 

Nathan tilted his head and sent a steely glare in the detective’s direction at how quick he was to disavow ties to his partner. Perhaps they weren’t exactly ‘friends,’ but Nathan got the feeling that Gavin had shunned him in self-defense, to avoid calling down the wrath of this woman who apparently ‘hated androids.’

She hadn’t even noticed that he was an android, however.

“Oh, you got a partner again, do you?” She settled one hand on her hip, scoffing. “Are you that bad at your job?”

“No Ma, they’re trying to set every officer up with an android partner.”

“Android?” The woman turned her attention to Nathan now, looking at him much more critically with cold blue eyes to rival his own. He wasn’t wearing his old uniform, or any clear markers that distinguished him as a android, but all it took was a shift of the woman’s standing for her to spot his LED.

“Are you out to steal my son’s position, then?” she asked, certainty and bitterness readily clear in her tone.

“No ma’am,” Nathan politely answered. “As Detective Reed stated, I am his partner. I’m an officer in my own right, but we work as a team for the sake of efficiency and safety.” 

Gavin was attempting to maintain a neutral appearance. He had one hand shoved into his pocket and his head turned aside while he rocked slowly back and forth between his feet, his heart rate climbing upward with each word the RK900 uttered.

“It might also comfort you to know that the number of officers injured in the line of duty has steeply decreased since android partners became mandatory,” Nathan continued. “And for those who do get injured, their chances of survival are greatly increased by an android presence–”

“Okay, okay, shh.” Serenna put a hand up at the RK900, her brow knitted in annoyance. She shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh, then she turned back to Gavin. “Who programmed these things to talk so much? Does it ramble off at you all day long?”

The RK900 was immediately taken aback. He’d spoken exactly once since his arrival, and he’d answered only as prompted, and yet it was an affront. His gaze went from Serenna to Gavin. The detective gave a half-hearted shrug, looking toward the hallway that would lead him back to the front door.

“Knowing you, you probably can’t focus on what the hell you’re doing,” the woman said. “That’s how they’ll replace you, I bet– they’ll make it so you can’t do your work and they’ll outperform you. Next thing you know, you’ll be asking to move back in with me again.”

Gavin’s eyes immediately widened at that suggestion and he took a deep breath, letting his head tip back slightly. His empty hand was fiddling at his side, then he reached into his jacket pocket to fish out the packet of gum that Nathan had given him days ago. He was running low, popping out the next-to-last piece from the foil and shoving it into his mouth.

“What is that, Gav?” Serenna asked, reaching out to take the package from his hand and reading the label. She handed it back to him, but not without complaint. “I thought I told you to quit.”

“I am quitting,” Gavin weakly hummed, pocketing the package and impatiently rattling the plastic bag in his other hand. “It’s gum, Ma.”

“It’s gum that puts the stuff into your body that you’re addicted to. It just keeps the addiction fed,” the woman insisted. “You need to stop being so weak and undisciplined, and quit like I told you to. Your stepdad quit cold turkey and he said that it was the easiest way. You know it upsets me that you don’t take care of your health, Gav.”

Another shrug, then Gavin switched the grocery bag into his opposite hand, getting tired of holding it. “At least this is healthier in the mean time.”

“Don’t you back talk me, Gav.”

“Do you need anything else?” he asked, gesturing toward the way out. “We gotta get back to the station.”

“No,” Serenna breathed out a huff of disappointment, then she gave Nathan another sideways glance that was full of contempt. “Get back to work and take that creepy thing with you.”

Gavin went so damn fast, you would have thought he was being called to the scene of an emergency. He and his partner got their shoes on and returned to his car, at which point Gavin let out a deep breath and flopped his head back hard against the seat.

“I have never been so happy to have paperwork to do,” he groaned.

They pulled out of Serenna’s driveway and rode in silence for a short while. Only once they were passing through an area of town that was a few blocks away from the station was the silence broken. “Detective, can you pull over, there, into that parking deck,” Nathan said suddenly.

“What? Is there some kind of report from dispatch?” Gavin asked. There had been one other time when Gavin was nearby enough to respond before the patrol officers, thanks to how rapidly the RK900 processed all calls and reports. He actually liked hands-on work, so he didn’t mind.

As instructed, he swung the sudden left turn and cruised into the parking area, waiting for his partner to give him any further indication of where they were going and why.

The parking deck was underground and poorly lit by sparsely placed lamps, which shined with dusty, yellow light. Every few paces there was the blue flicker of holographic ads, but it contributed little. The deck was heavily populated, thanks to the mall directly above and the RK900 took that into consideration.

“Try to locate a space between two larger vehicles,” the android stated, overly calm and completely neutral.

“What is this about?” Gavin complained, becoming antsy now that he’d concluded that this had nothing to do with reports from dispatch. It didn’t take long for him to catch on and the android in the passenger seat smiled slightly, the curved corners of his lips illuminated by the flash of his LED and the yellow light which passed over his face every few seconds.

Nathan reached across the space between himself and Detective Reed, tentatively pressing one hand against the man’s thigh. “I was considering blowing you,” he answered frankly.

“Wh-” Gavin was clearly taken by surprise. The RK900 loved that reaction from humans. The fluster, the mental stutter that they went through. It was adorable every, single time. Gavin laughed awkwardly, as though Nathan had said something funny. “Hey, we had sex once. That doesn’t mean you can just come at me whenever you get the urge.”

“It was an offer,” the RK900 said plainly. “You have the option of saying no, of course.”

And yet, Gavin didn’t pull out of the parking deck. Instead, he continued looking for a space. He was quiet for a moment, then he spoke up again, “What in the hell brought this on?”

“You seem to be in poor spirits since that short visit with your mother.” Nathan gave the man’s thigh a light pat, moving his palm slowly up and down. “The sexual attention stands to improve your mood and enhance your work performance.”

A scoff. “Why don’t you just say it’s a pity blowjob, asshole.”

“...Do you object to a pity blowjob?”

Gavin didn’t answer that. 

He finally spotted a suitable place to park. An SUV was squeezed into two small car spaces and a van was parked one space away from it. Gavin pulled in between them, but he glared out his window at the SUV. “Remind me to give this douchebag a fuckin’ parking citation.”

“Leave it,” the RK900 purred. “It’s beneficial to us right now.”

Nathan’s hand on Gavin’s thigh moved up, between his legs, rubbing at the shape of the man’s soft cock beneath the denim of his jeans. Gavin let out a breath, a furrow crossing his features at the touch, his body tensing.

“You remember what I said my name was, right?” the RK900 asked, his blue eyes making hard, intentional contact with the other man’s.

Gavin’s eyes widened slightly at the question. His gaze was dark in the low light, but Nathan could still see a dull flicker of shame contained within. Gavin knew exactly why the android was asking this particular question at this particular moment. 

He was smarter than he let on most of the time. 

Gavin swallowed, pausing further to actually recall the name he’d been instructed to call his partner by. “Yeah, it’s umm.. it’s Nathan,” he answered, voice quieter than his typical speaking volume.

“That’s correct.” The RK900 smiled, moving his hand to Gavin’s chest. “Put your seat back a bit. Relax.” Gavin said nothing, but he obeyed, reaching for the button which would slightly recline his seat.

Nathan’s hand went to Gavin’s belt, unfastening it and unbuttoning his jeans. He unzipped the fly and tugged the jeans down enough to free the man’s stirring arousal. Gavin raised his ass up a bit in order to nudge his pants down further, so they were loose around the tops of his thighs.

Nathan took him in hand, palming him with a firm grip, but not stroking with any friction. In his half-hard state, Gavin was still scarcely large enough to fill up the RK900's hand, but already he was growing more firm, his excitement bounding at the touch.

Gavin raised his head, glancing out the window and peering toward the sideview mirrors where he could see people walking past his car. The RK900 reached up, placing his palm against the man’s cheek and gently returning him to face forward. 

“Nobody can see what we’re doing,” Nathan whispered, inching himself into the area between their seats. “Trust me.”

The RK900 wouldn’t have pegged Gavin for the modest type, but evidently the detective was full of surprises. 

 

Nathan bent down over Gavin’s lap, taking him into his mouth. The man’s body loosened immediately at the feeling of heat around his cock. Nathan could feel the tension leave Gavin’s muscles from where his other hand rested against his thigh.

The RK900 took him all the way down a few times, bobbing slowly up and down to wet the man’s length, then he drew back and spit on the cock, smearing it in with a few lax pumps of his hand. From that little contact, Gavin was already fully hard. The android kept his hand wrapped around the base of the man’s erection, his mouth taking in the rest of his length with ease.

Nathan’s lips were tight around him, the tip of his tongue flicking and lapping at the head of his cock, circling it. He drew back with a soft sound of wet suction, his hand stroking easily now, grip tight enough to bring the man’s foreskin up and down around the blushed tip. He spit on it again, just to keep it nice and wet.

Warm breath was sucked in and out, despite the fact that Nathan didn’t need it, because the feeling of it against the human’s skin seemed to make him shiver delightfully. His tongue came out to flatly lap at the tip of Gavin’s cock and Nathan let out a soft titter as the man’s hips shifted, raising ever so slightly so that he was thrust toward the android’s parted lips and waiting mouth.

“So impatient,” he muttered, teasing. “So needy.”

Even so, he did not deny the man. Gavin’s hand laid against the back of the android’s neck as Nathan took him into his mouth again. He swallowed him up, so the tip of his dick touched the back of the android’ throat and slid down. Gavin let out a muffled sound of pleasure, biting at his lip to stifle it. Nathan chorused it with a little hum of enjoyment.

The hand against Nathan’s neck gently massaged his artificial skin in encouragement, and the RK900 increased his pace to match Gavin’s heightened arousal. The man’s precum was setting off the android’s oral sensors, pleasantly driving his inputs and outputs upward.

Gavin’s breath had become heavy and quick, so that his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Nathan turned a sideways glance to admire the sight, to admire the way the man’s muscles pressed tight beneath the fabric of his shirt as his chest heaved. 

The android tilted his head further, enough to peer up at the human and see him looking intently down, lids heavy while he watched the android work. The tip of his cock pressed into the flesh of the android’s cheek from this angle and Nathan opened his mouth wider, giving the man a view of the way his tongue flicked up and down along his length.

“Fuck,” Gavin muttered, hand moving up toward the back on the android’s head, fingers combing into the RK900's hair. “Yeah, suck it,” he breathed quietly.

Nathan went against those soft, unassuming demands, however, taking his mouth away entirely, so that Gavin made a dissatisfied grunt. The hand against the back of Nathan’s head pushed lightly, but the android did not go back down as he was urged. Instead he grinned and hard-pumped the man’s cock.

“Is that what it likes?” Nathan purred, intentionally repeating what Gavin had said to him the first time they had sex, all while he held Gavin’s cock in his hand like he owned it, like sole use of it fell to his discretion. “Is this what’s good for it, hm?”

Gavin’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open. He had a ruddy flush across his cheeks and looked very much like he was about to bust in the android’s hand at any given moment. 

Nathan smiled softly in satisfaction. The hand that had been jerking the man slowed and moved downward, fondling his balls for a moment before Nathan’s palm encircled both them and the man’s cock at the base.

At last, Nathan bent down again to take Gavin into his mouth. He took his cock down deep, sucking it, wetting it again before drawing back and wrapping his other hand around it, stroking it fast and firm while his mouth moved up and down around the head of the man’s erection. 

It took less than a minute of this pace and heavy stimulation for Gavin to grunt and blow his load into the android’s mouth. A few hot spurts spilled onto Nathan’s tongue and he bobbed up and down until there was nothing more, grip tight and squeezing, pumping the cock, like he was milking it for the very, last drop.

Once Gavin was finished, Nathan sat himself up straighter, one hand still idly stroking the softening cock in his hand. He made eye contact with the human, opening his mouth to show Gavin the load gathered on top of his tongue. He closed his mouth and swallowed it down, watching the satisfied way Gavin’s eyes shined in the low light, his tongue licking his lips.

Nathan tugged Gavin’s pants up, then he leaned to press a kiss to the man’s lips. Gavin was relaxed and pliant, his mouth opening softly against the android’s, the very tips of their tongues shyly touching, while their lips moved together, kissing slow and unhurried. The RK900 tilted his head slightly, the tip of his nose softly brushing Gavin’s, then he pulled back from the kiss, putting a small space between them.

“That was fuckin’ gross,” Gavin breathed the complaint, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Why?” Nathan asked, an amused curve at the corners of his lips.

“Uhh, because I just shot a load in your mouth,” Gavin answered with a weak snort of laughter.

Nathan nodded, as though in agreement. “I see. The issue is that your own bodily fluids are disgusting.”

“Ye– No– Well..” Gavin sighed, letting his head fall back against the head rest, while the android gave him a dubious look. He then dropped the subject and sat straighter in his seat, leaning toward Nathan in order to kiss him again. It was soft and tender, but it was over so quickly. 

“Thanks,” Gavin said as he pulled away.

“My pleasure.” Nathan settled himself back in his own seat; he’d sort of maneuvered himself completely into the console area amidst all of that. The emergency brake had been riding up his ass.

Gavin straightened himself out in his pants and buttoned up. As he did, Nathan made another suggestion, “Now, on your way back to the station, go and pick up something to eat so that you don’t forget.”

Gavin sort of nodded, then Nathan added, “You should treat yourself, so pick something unhealthy but delicious.”

Gavin laughed. “My Mom really got into your head and turned you spiteful, huh?”

Nathan smiled, but decided not to say anything in reply. His eyes watched Gavin’s. He studied the contented expression that had newly settled over the man’s face, and having been the one to single-handedly make that change, it greatly satisfied the RK900. 

He wondered, though, if the man was relaxed and pliant enough to remain cooperative if a stressful subject was breached. “I want to ask you something,” Nathan said, steely gaze still locked on the human at his side, “and I’d like for you to be honest.”

“Uh huh,” Gavin mumbled, turning the car on and pulling out of the space.

“Last time, when you and I were intimate, you said ‘Connor’ when you finished.”

“I, uhh–” His heart rate was already spiking, his eyes darting around a bit more than necessary to maintain driving attentiveness.

“You didn’t mean me. You were referring to the real Connor.”

“No, it’s not like– I mean, that’s not exactly–”

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Nathan said in a calm, steady voice, eyes narrowed as he studied the subtle shifts in the human’s expression. “I can see every physical sign of deception plain as day, so it does no good to try and save face.”

“Wh– Nathan, what the fuck.”

“It’s okay, Detective,” he reassured. “You don’t need to be ashamed. You don’t need to conceal the truth from me.”

“No, Nathan, you’re fuckin’ interrogating me and I do not appreciate it,” Gavin snapped, his words coming out rushed and run together. “You can tell when I’m lying, sure, but you think I don’t recognize the same tactics you use against suspects? If you want to talk to me, talk to me like a normal person, not someone trying to get a damn confession.”

Nathan paused. He supposed Gavin was making a fair point. It hadn’t been his intention to make him feel cornered and overpowered– not entirely. His LED blinked in processing, then he sat back against his seat, turning to look out the window as they pulled out into the daylight.

“I understand,” the RK900 said at last. “I feel the same way about him– Connor. So I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. This story started as a twitter thread, then it made its way here.  
> If you like it, I would highly encourage following my twitter for other content. 
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BanishedOne)  
> [TUMBLR](https://banishfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
